Zettai Ryouiki
by Ignis Faatus
Summary: El gafete y el boleto bien guardados en una bolsa interna. Asintió. Todo iba bien resguardado. Decidió mirarse una última vez en el espejo empotrado entre la estructura de la puerta. Un espasmo le recorrió la espina. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para temer o dudar.


**Advertencias:** _BoysLove, el travestismo o el PWP (Plot? What PLOT) y el shotacon, no leas xD. OOCness. Especie de AU dentro de las dimensiones de TRC_ hitsuzen _y el_ sadame _en_ _X._

 _PD: Kamui tiene_ _ **13**_ _años. Fuuma_ _ **23**_ _años._

 **~~oOo~~**

Verificó que en la mochila no faltaran: la carterita con dinero (y algo extra por si pasaba alguna emergencia), las llaves, el celular con batería llena, los audífonos, la identificación de la escuela, el gafete y el boleto. El gafete y el boleto bien guardados en una bolsa interna. Asintió. Todo iba bien resguardado. Decidió mirarse una última vez en el espejo empotrado entre la estructura de la puerta. Un espasmo le recorrió la espina. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para temer o dudar. Dio media vuelta tomando el _cárdigan_ blanco del respaldo de la silla y salió de casa con la cabeza en alto.

El viaje en metro había sido incomodísimo. No paraba de vigilar que el ruedo de la falda no expusiera piel de más. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo se sentó. Le importó muy poco que una viejecilla estuviese hablando entre dientes de su descortés comportamiento. No iba a permitirse ser la víctima de algún sucio _chikan_ raboverde. Ya iba de salida de la estación cuando se permitió sonreír socarronamente. Un par de muchachos habían seguido su ascenso hacia la salida mientras ellos entraban a la plataforma. Ahogó una risa con la mano que no sostenía el suéter. El bajito de los dos _prepos_ casi rodó escaleras abajo cuando meneó las caderas, el ruedo bailando alrededor de la piel que las largas calcetas no lograban alcanzar. OK. Sí, eso había sido a propósito, demasiado descarado, muy de _puta_. Soltó la carcajada pensando en la reacción de sus hermanos mayores si se enteraran de lo que hizo tan cínicamente.

Una vez llegó al anfiteatro se relajó. Tuvo que tomar el autobús y caminar un par de cuadras panteoneras para llegar, y, si no hubiese sido por las miradas que le dirigían al pasar que le helaban la sangre y le hacían transpirar de miedo habría sido un trayecto agradable... pero ya estaba ahí que era lo importante. Inmediatamente tomó su lugar, atrás de un par de muchachas ya pasaditas de los 20 que parloteaban como ardillas y se tomaban _selfies_.

Se colgó el gafete en tanto empezaban a avanzar para entrar al recinto. Le temblaban las manos sudorosas cuando entregó el boleto al encargado de la puerta que lo escaneó con una sonrisa educada plasmada en sus labios.

 _—_ Disfrute del evento _—._ El señor le recordaba a un tío consentidor, al tenderle el boleto.

 _—_ Gracias _—._ Sonrío dando un par de brincos al alejarse.

La palabra LLENO se quedaba muy chiquita. Estaba abarrotado. Hasta el _full_. A reventar. Ni un alfiler cabía ya. Abrirse paso hacia la sala dónde le correspondía fue una tarea titánica de lograr todo por su estúpido atuendo sin embargo era la mejor táctica que se le ocurrió sino quería perderse al _amor de su vida_ en vivo, tenerlo frente a frente aunque fuese por 5 maravillosos míseros minutos. La cola era tan larga como la cuaresma. No había de otra más que esperar. Subió el volumen a la canción ¡era una de las _song carácter_ de su _husbando_! Tarareó quedito marcando el compás con los deditos sobre la carcasa del último álbum que _CHnRy_ iba a autografiarle.

La distancia entre los dos iba disminuyendo, y la adrenalina aumentando. Faltaban dos chicas y luego era su turno. Los nervios se le enraizaron en la barriga, le sudaban las manos y sentía que sus rodillas estaban hechas de jalea. Era la peor idea de la vida. Por fin la chica delate avanzó hacia la izquierda donde la aguardaba el siguiente miembro de la banda.

Se mordió el labio antes de hacer una reverencia al líder de la banda: Kigai. El rubio lo saludó sonriéndole ampliamente antes de preguntar si quería una firma personalizada. Negó con las manos. El chico asintió, garabateó su propio nombre y le devolvió el objeto para que pasara con el siguiente. AriSo, le estrujó la mano, le pidió una _selfie_ que el mismo cantante sacó con su móvil " _Lo lamento pero necesito una fotito contigo; eres una belleza"_ se excusó el _kansai_ abrazándole por sobre la mesa, no pudo decir nada aunque la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Continúo con los otros 2 miembros que fueron amables pero secos lo cual agradeció en silencio. Tragó saliva una vez KazuKu terminó de hacer lo propio. Estaba hiperventilando.

 _—_ Hola. Te agradezco por haber venido.

¡Dios! Era ÉL. Lo tenía a 35 centímetros de distancia. La gravedad de su voz retumbó dentro de su pecho, provocándole cosquillas (nada nuevo) aunque sí más intenso que lo normal.

 _—_ ¿Y tu nombre es...?

—Um... e-es...

De repente los pliegues del vestido le resultaban fascinantes.

 _—_ ¿Sí?

Fue su imaginación o Fuuma-san sonaba divertido por su duda.

Demonios, era una oportunidad única. Aspiró antes de levantar el rostro.

Sintió un dolor agudo le atravesaba el pecho cuando conectó sus ojos con los del muchacho que le rondaba sus sueños. Sí, presentía que tendría una mirada penetrante, podía percibirla a través de las fotos que guardaba en sus galerías o de los pósters que colgaban en su cuarto. ¡Carajo, era más guapo en persona! Incluso algo imponente. Esos fotógrafos no le hacían nadita de justicia. Sintió una corriente eléctrica viajar hasta su estómago.

—Es... M-Mui-chan-n _—._ Aseveró cuadrándose un poco y aflojando el agarre sobre la mochila que le cubría el pecho.

El muchacho recorrió con la vista desde la raíz del cabello, los ojos, la nariz, se detuvo en sus labios una milésima de segundo antes de continuar por el cuello, el torso, la cintura, el ruedo de la falda...

—Qué bello nombre _—._ Le sonrió, con cierta ternura que contrastaba con el ardor profundo en ojos miel, antes de garabatear unas cosas aun lado de su propia foto.

—Gracias _—._ Dudó, tomando el CD con manos tambaleantes.

—No hay de qué. Cuídate.

Asintió, dándose la vuelta.

~~oOo~~

—...uma

¡Carajo! Esa _niña_ era una preciosidad. El corazón se le detuvo al verle los ojos. Lilas. Eran tono lavanda y nop, no eran pupilentes. De labios de cereza. Cintura estrecha...

— ¡Hey Fuuma!

—Mmm...

Nataku le clavó el codo en las costillas, despertándolo de la ensoñación. El moreno giró el rostro. El peliplata le hacía un gesto exasperado.

Una muchacha de cabello rosa estaba parada frente a él mostrando un afiche del grupo completo para que lo rayoneara.

—Discúlpame. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha jugueteando con el plumón. Anotó el nombre mientras en su mente se mantenía la imagen de unos labios rojos y unas calcetas negras apretando unas piernas blancas.

Estaba en un merecido descanso después de estar 4 horas y media sentado. Andaba paseándose por el lugar. Observando atento si entre las cabecitas multicolor veía una revuelta melena castaña oscura. Ya llevaba 25 minutos buscando, asomando la cabeza, parándose de puntillas. Pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello jalándoselo. Rechinó los dientes. ¡Puta madre! Sí, estaba desesperado. No había más que hacer. Debería resignarse y por encima de todo cal-mar-se. Estaba pensando estupideces. Él no era un asqueroso pedófilo. Esas depravaciones eran el estilo de Kaho, la mánager.

Entonces, como salido de un _dorama_ _la_ vio. Frente a una cabina de venta, helado en mano y en la otra un llavero que inspeccionaba consciencia. Las comisuras de sus carnosos labios se elevaron. El incontrolable calor se expandió por su cuerpo, nublándole en juicio, apoderándose de sus miembros. Apresuró el paso entre el gentío, chocando contra algunos en su trayecto. La _pequeña_ le daba la espalda al andar por un pasillo lateral que llevaba a los sanitarios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró el brazo, afianzó los dedos alrededor del delicado cuello antes de arrojarlos a ambos a través de la puerta del armario de limpieza.

Una luz se encendió automáticamente. El cuerpecillo entre sus brazos se retorcía, pataleaba e intentaba destrabarle la mano de la boca de la que salían chillidos al tiempo que inútilmente le golpeaba el antebrazo. Fuuma bufó zarandeándola sin aflojar su agarre. La empujó a la pared opuesta a la entrada. Ya apresada entre la dura pared y su fornido cuerpo se dignó a hablarle.

—Soy yo—Murmuró agitado junto al oído ajeno. Resistiendo la urgencia de lamer su lóbulo.

La _chica_ miró por encima del hombro. Los ojos abiertos, una ceja arqueada y el ceño ligeramente marcado.

—No voy a hacerte daño Mui-chan. Lo prometo.

Apretó más su cuerpo contra la delicada espalda de la chica, percibiendo el aroma a duraznos y fresías. El aroma le enchinó la piel.

—Hueles delicioso.

Comenzó a bajar las manos por la menuda figura con parsimonia. _La chica_ tiritaba cuando hundió la nariz en la cueca de su cuello. Aspiró largo y tendido. Entre sus dedos sentía la delicadeza de sus curvas. Rozándole la cintura, bajó, bajó, bajó hasta el término de la tela. Gruñó al igual que un animal hambriento al sentir la sedosa piel descubierta. Apretó la carne, arañando, tornando roja la delicada dermis.

—P-por… fa-favo-r...—. Sollozó escondiendo el rostro en la pared.

—No voy a lastimarte—. Declaró, apretando la mandíbula y la nariz metida entre la sedosa mata de cabellos café. Ignoró las convulsiones que invadían a _la chica._

—La culpa es tuya, _bebé_. Eres pequeña, delicada y hermosa. Aunado al hecho de que estás vistiendo mi fetiche favorito—. Hizo una pausa, arañando sus muslos y estrujándole el trasero.

La niña sorbió por la nariz. Negó con la cabeza gacha y las uñas clavadas en la pared.

— ¡Ay!

—Silencio dulzura.

—Me lastima.

—No está tan ajustado. Ahora, relájate. Sólo quiero disfrutar de tus lindas piernas.

La tomó de la cintura para sentarla sobre una desvencijada mesa de plástico que había en el rincón de la izquierda. La niña intentó resistirse pero una vez sentada, la azotó, lastimándole la espalda con sus propias muñecas.

—Por favor—. Lloriqueó, las lágrimas corriendo por sus sienes. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos. Continuó suplicando, gimoteando que se detuviera. Fuuma entrecerró los ojos, torció el gesto antes de gruñir y estampar su boca contra la de la chica quien jadeó sorprendida. Le golpeó el pecho con los hombros. Un vano intento de quitárselo de encima.

Rugió al sentir que intentaba desviar el rostro, apartarse de él. Aplastó a la _chica_. Las patas de la mesa rechinaron por el exceso de peso. Sintió el sabor de las lágrimas en la lengua. Ruidos húmedos de de sus bocas resonaban por el cuarto. El aroma a desinfectante, limpiador y pulidor mezclado con el durazno, las fresias, a flor de naranjo y roble.

Fuuma no se dio cuenta de la manera errática, salvaje y lasciva con que respiraba, igual a un animal enfurecido. Lamia, succionaba y mordía sin piedad, desesperado por la inmoral lujuria que había despertado en él.

~~oOo~~

¡Dios! ¿Qué le ocurría Fuuma? Ese no podía ser el mismo muchacho al que admiraba. Cuya grave y aterciopelada voz le derretía las entrañas y cuyos cálidos ojos le perforaban el alma. Sus manos eran muy grandes, algo callosas y no paraban de estrujarle. Aquellos labios eran más gruesos; grandes, le envolvían por completo llevándose todo el aire aparte, pesaba media tonelada, ya no aguantaba más iba a asfixiarse si continuaba besándola de aquella escandalosa manera. Su primer beso... ¡le habían arrebatado su primer beso con violenta alevosía!

Aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco. Los labios le palpitaban. El cuerpo entero le cosquilleaba caliente. Siguió respirando por la boca, tratando de calmar el golpeteo desbocado tras sus costillas. Temblaba como una hoja.

— ¡Tss!—Siseó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El _seiyuu_ le había separado las rodillas de un tirón. Los largos dedos se afianzaron a sus muslos, rodeándolos casi por completo. El cosquilleo le subía lentamente al sentir como le acariciaban la carne por encima de las calcetas. Arqueó el estómago cuando los dedos se colaron por debajo del dobladillo del vestido hasta rozar el satén de la ropa interior, alcanzando ligeramente la unión de su pierna con el glúteo. Jadeó, empujando contra las manos que manoseaban sin pudor.

— _Tranquilo bebé_ —. Murmuró con la voz ensombrecida, contraída por la lujuria, al bajarle las calcetas. Sonrió como un zorro al escuchar la respiración agitada y sentir como se sacudía. Era un pecaminoso manjar el que se desplegaba a su hambrienta vista.

 _Tranquilo_... se congeló por un segundo. ÉL sabía. Fuuma se había dado cuenta pero...

Mui-chan resolló cuando Fuuma le besó la rodilla suavemente. Tenía los labios húmedos y fríos causándole calosfríos sobre la piel tibia. Intentó cerrar las piernas pero teniendo a Fuuma arrodillado en medio de estas fue inútil. Jadeaba, retorciéndose sin piedad, ni control. Le ardía el cuerpo, la sangre le hervía, le zumbaban los oídos y le dolía el vientre. Los besos subieron de intensidad, le daba de dentadas, lamía, chupaba y mordía dejando marcas rojas contrastado con su tono de piel.

— ¡M-Monou-s-aaan~!

Esa risa era oscura, depravada, hermosa. Mui se estremeció. El mayor volvió a besarlo con arrebato, colando una bajo la cintura del _pequeño_ pelinegro, ayudando a que este se sentara en el filo de la mesa, que crujía amenazando con desmoronarse en cualquier segundo. Ya sin tapujos el menor le correspondió el beso, mordiéndole los labios, resoplando sobre su boca, ingiriendo el robusto buque mentolado de su aliento.

— Acabemos con esto cariño—. Demandó sobre la boquita hinchada, liberando las muñecas del amarre, con los ojos fijos en las amatistas que reflejaban su propia determinación y deseo carnal. El pequeño asintió, enredando los brazos por el cuello del más alto, sus deditos enroscados entre el grueso cabello tono carbón. Soltó una risilla baja y profunda antes de asaltar los labios frente a los suyos.

~~oOo~~

— ¿Dónde andabas Monou-san?

—En el...

— ¡Cállate! No quiero saber. Te estuvimos buscando cómo locos.¡eh!

Kaho siguió despotricando a berridos agudos, echaba humo por las orejas y mantenía los brazos en jarras sin parar de andar.

— Kaho-san fui al b-

— Shh...—ordenó el dedo indice sobre sus labios —Te dije que te callaras... — ondeó su larga cabellera castaña y siguió ladrando. Fuuma se limitó a asentir, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer le daba la espalda.

Eso había sido el día anterior en el evento sólo para chicas, en el segundo día sólo irían muchachos. Le sorprendió ver una fila casi igual de larga que la del día anterior. Chicos pasaban, uno tras otro.

— ¡Hola! —Repitió por milésima vez sin levantar los ojos. — ¿Te llamas...?

— Kamui...

Alzó los ojos con cautela. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Una manitas blancas sostenían un DVD, continuó ascendiendo por un pecho plano, un cuello delicado, labios de corazón entronados con picardía, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos lilas brillando traviesos.

—Un lindo nombre, _bebé._

—Gracias.

* * *

 **Notas fin** **ales:**

 _Nada en especial. Sólo tratando de experimentar (? Este tipo de relatos me cuestan mucho...jum. Ni modos. Tá chafa, ni pex._

 _El Zettai ryouiki. La zona de piel desnuda que muestran las chicas entre la falda y las calcetas. Su proporción ideal es, 4:1:2.5... O_o sea lo que signifique xD._

 _Gracias por leer. Galletas y juguito de manzana pa'todos._


End file.
